Draco Ryder
by THE NIGHTS RAGE
Summary: Hiccup left Berk four years ago but now he's back as Draco Ryder, king of the pirates. How will this effect Berk? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup and Astrid were returning to Berk after a near death experience with the giant dragon at the Dragons Nest.

"No it makes perfect sense, it's like giant beehive they're the workers and that's their queen we have to tell you father." said Astrid hopping off Toothless and rushing towards the village.

"ASTRID, WAIT!" Hiccup said in protest "We can't, they'll kill Toothless."

"Hiccup we found the Dragons Nest, the one thing Vikings have been looking for since they set sail here and you want to keep it secret all to protect your pet dragon, are you serious?" said Astrid in disbelief.

"Yes, look Astrid that thing is huge not even all the warriors of Berk can stop it and if they find out how to get there my dad won't hesitate to send every able-bodied Viking on a suicide mission." Hiccup explained in sheer determination to get her to understand.

The sudden realization of what he was saying hit Astrid like a war hammer. "You're right, that thing will obliterate us if we fight it, but then what do we do?"

"You go back to the village and pretend you never saw me." said Hiccup going to get his supplies.

"And what are you going to do?" Astrid asked crossing her arms

"I'm leaving." Hiccup said picking up his supplies and walking over to Toothless

"WHAT!"

"Astrid, listen to me the dragons are scared of that thing, maybe if I can get more dragons here we can level the playing field." explained Hiccup as he hopped on the saddle.

For once Astrid 'AGREED' with Hiccup, if they had more dragons they might have a chance at winning.

"Alright then, what are your orders." said Astrid confusing Hiccup

"Orders?" questioned Hiccup.

"Knowing you you'll probably end up dead so you should at least feel like a chief before then." said Astrid in a false arrogant tone.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile, she was a terrible actor. "Alright Astrid, my orders are simple, protect Berk with your life and try to stay alive." ordered Hiccup

"You're making this to easy." She said in 'no problem' like tone.

With that Hiccup flew off in to the night sky the moon providing enough light for Astrid to see them go.

"Be careful." Astrid wispered before leaving the cove.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid was lying on the ground happy and content with watching the clouds go by. Her happy mode melted away when she saw a cloud that was shaped like Toothless' head. It reminded her of the last time she saw Hiccup.

Four years had passed since Hiccup left and ever since then she had followed the only order he gave her 'protect Berk with your life and stay alive'. Although she felt a bit stupid about not asking him about his tricks, they really would have come in handy on some occasions.

Over the past four years she'd fought in many raids but never killed a single dragon, hurt maybe but never killed. After Hiccup 'vanished' Astrid was given the honor of the first kill but declined. After seeing the truth of the war she didn't feel right about killing them.

"ASTRID!" Someone shouted snapping Astrid out of her thoughts, she looked to were the voice had come from and saw a very large man running towards her it was Fishlegs. He hadn't changed much over the years, other than a developing beard and the noticeable loss of half his body weight.

"Fishlegs, what's wrong?" Astrid asked standing to her feet fearing the worst. They just got through a raid five days ago. The last thing they needed were some weakling Romans making things worse.

"Bog Burglar ships are at the docks, their Chieftess has big news about the pirates' new king." answered Fishlegs

Astrid was a little relieved yet confused by his words. "Pirates have a king?" Astrid asked

"Apparently yeah, Stoick wants everyone in the great hall to hear the news come on." said Fishlegs

Both Fishlegs and Astrid made their way to the great hall. When they got half way there they met up with Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout.

"About time you showed up." said Tuffnut. Over the years he had gained more muscle and chose to cut his hair to a shorter length.

"We were about to go without you." said Ruffnut. She hadn't changed that much other than her voice getting higher.

"But I wouldn't let them." said Snotlout. The one thing that had changed for him was that his ego got bigger, when Hiccup left Snotlout was named next in line to be chief.

Astrid only rolled her eyes and pushed him aside unfortunately he didn't quite get the message.

"Guys the meeting is going to start without us, let's go." said Fishlegs wanting to hurry.

They gathered inside with the rest of the tribe where a large woman faced the crowd, it was Big Bertha, Chieftess of the Bog Burglars.

"Greetings people of Berk." she shouted to get every ones attention "Now you all know the reason me and my tribe here, and in case you don't I am here to announce that our new king will be arriving here tomorrow morning."

The people muttered among one another, until someone spoke up "Who is this king?"

"His name is the most feared among all pirate names." said Bertha a little scared

"He's that fierce?" questioned Stoick

"Some think him to be a demon from the underworld." answered Bertha her voice filled with fear "His name is Draco Ryder, he captains five ships at once that have no sails or masts but each one is towed by a giant sea dragon and crewed by a hoard of draconic warriors that follow any and every order given to them from their captain, not only that but the most unbelievable thing is that he also rides on the back of a... of a..."

Every ones interests were peaked, what was beast this man could control that could scared Bertha witless.

"Bertha what is it?" Stoick questioned eagerly, only two words passed her lips "Night Fury." she replied, her voice filled with fear.

Everyone in the hall was shocked mostly Astrid, there was only one person she knew who tamed a Night Fury, if this person was who she thought it was then a lot had changed.

"A Night Fury, Bertha you can't be serious." said Stoick

"I heard its roar with my own ears Stoick." said Bertha a little mad "What's worse is my daughter has taken a liking to Draco."

"I have a question." said Tuffnut

"Which is what?" Bertha questioned.

"When you say his crew is draconic do you mean their dressed like dragon or are they just as ugly?" This earned a few laughs from the Vikings.

"Neither." was all she said and the laughs suddenly stopped

"When I said his crew was draconic I meant that they are actual dragons." Bertha corrected everyone went wide eyed "These creatures are unlike anything I've ever seen in my days. But the oddest thing is that even though he says almost nothing to them they seem to know what Draco wants just by the snap of his fingers or a wave of his hand. It's almost as if they all share the same mind."

"What do these beasts look like?" Gobber asked.

"You'll see for yourselves tomorrow when he arrives." with that Bertha left the hall

"Stoick, if this man is what she says he is he's got to be dangerous." said Stoick's brother-in-law Spitelout

"I agree Spitelout, Gobber, ready the forge if he tries anything attack him with all we've got." said Stoick

**_Later_**

Astrid was walking home deep in thought. Hiccup was coming home as a king 'Wow a king, I wonder what else has changed?' suddenly she knocked against something and fell to the ground she looked at what it was. It was girl she looked a head shorter than Astrid, long blond hair, hazel eyes, a red tunic, white leggings, brown boots and a sword strapped to her side that seemed half her height.

"Oi watch where you're going!" The said said angrily

"Sorry I was thinking of something else."

"Let me guess, your boyfriend finally grew a pair and proposed."

"No, and are you to ask?" said Astrid getting mad

"Camicazi, daughter of Big Bertha, but my friends call me Cami, and you are…"

"Astrid Hofferson daughter of... wait your Berthas daughter?" Astrid asked

"Yep."

Astrid remembered what Bertha said about her daughter taking a liking to their king; maybe she could get some information.

"So you're the girl who has a thing for King Draco?" Astrid asked

"Well yeah, after all what girl wouldn't, he rides a friggan Night Fury." Camicazi said blushing slightly

"What's this guy like?"

"Well he's fast, dangerous, a really good sword fighter, and has quite the reputation most people thought he was just a myth, but after seeing him with my own eyes. There was no doubt the stories were true. You'll see when he gets here tomorrow see you later." Camicazi then started running off

Astrid walked home thinking of what Camicazi said if what she said was true things were definitely going to get interesting


	3. Chapter 3

Stoick the vast was currently sitting in his home, watching the firewood crackle and pop in the fire's heat. He cautiously looked out his window to see a new day was rising. He stood up and stretched his sore back muscles. So much was on his mind that sleeping just wasn't an option. He would never tell anyone this, but he was scared of Draco. He was scared about what he was going to do to his village, and to his family. Or what was left of his family that is.

Stoick walked over to the stairs on the far side of the house. Nobody had been up there since Hiccup had left.

'Why would he leave?' Stoick pondered. He also thought it strange that since Hiccup left there had been no Night Fury attacks. Most of the villagers thought they had just gone extinct, while others thought they had wised up and left the area. Suddenly he noticed the sun beginning to rise and thought it unimportant seeing as Draco would soon arrive.

He was snapped from his thoughts by someone banging on his door he walked to the door and opened it, and on the other side was Bertha who seemed angry.

"Stoick are you daft?" Bertha questioned angrily leaving Stoick very confused. "I was just informed that you're preparing to attack Draco?"

"We are preparing to defend our home Bertha."

"I've seen him fight Stoick, you can't win." said Bertha almost begging.

Stoick could see something in her eyes that was almost foreign, it was fear. "Bertha, how did Draco obtain the title of king?" Stoick questioned

"It happened a few weeks ago." Bertha began "As you know Stoick I am one of the seven pirate lords, well now there are only six. One of the other pirate lords turned on us. His name was Alvin the treacherous. He banded with the Roman army and offered them the pirate's trove 'the ultimate stock pile of treasure in the world collected by the first king 'Silver Jones'. In return they agreed to help him claim the title of king. One by one the lesser ranked pirates were captured by the Romans with Alvin's help. We were about to vote to surrender seeing that We were out matched but then Draco came and offered to help. We saw little choice when we saw the rumors about him were true and it was then and there that we offered Draco the position of pirate king. Draco accepted and promised to lead us to victory. We gathered our crews and met with Alvin but when he found that we gave the title of king to another person he was outraged and commanded his army to attack. The battle was great; we fought with all our might. Many Romans were either ripped to shreds or burned to ash by Draco's dragons, we were horrified at how quickly the beasts disposed of them. In the end it was all between Draco and Alvin. Alvin charged at Draco and in the blink of an eye Draco was behind Alvin, his sword drawn and streaked with blood. Alvin fell to the ground wide eyed and choking on the blood seeping from his mouth and slashed throat. Stoick I didn't even see him move it was over before it began. I won't endanger my tribe, if you try to fight him you'll be on your own and Berk will fall."

Stoick couldn't believe his ears 'This man truly is a ruthless monster.' he thought to himself suddenly the door slammed open and standing outside was Gobber panting. "Stoick ships approaching and trust me you have to see this."

Stoick and Bertha rushed outside and saw five ships just like Bertha described.

The ships were in a V formation. The dragons that towed them were blue like the sea, had huge fins for movement, long necks, and their heads looked like those of whales. Looking at the bodies Stoick could see harnesses with chains connecting the dragons to the ships they towed. They came to a stop in the middle of the ocean and six shapes flew from the front ship and towards Berk.

When they landed everyone could clearly see they were dragons. They had slender muscular bodies, grey scales covered their bodies, their heads were heavily armored, elongated maws like that of a dog's with two fleshy tendrils on their chins and upper lip, two arms with hands that only had three fingers, two muscular legs, large wings at least four times the size of their bodies with what looked like extra hands on the bends and when they closed up they took on the appearance of a pair of secondary arms, and finally tails as long as there bodies .

The dragons scouted the area then let out ear shattering roars toward the ships and another shape flew towards Berk. Then came the roar of a creature they thought long since dead, a creature that made fully grown men tremble at the sound of its name, this was the roar of the dreaded Night Fury.

The six dragons stood aside, three to the left and three to the right, so the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death' could land. Once it landed the Vikings could finally see what this mighty beast looks like and started whispering.

"That's a Night Fury?"

"Not as big as I thought it would be."

"The beast has no horns."

"Looks more like an over grown pussycat."

"Look at its hide, no wonder we couldn't see it flying around during raids."

"Is that him?" questioned Stoick referring to the man on the Night Fury's back.

He wore all black, his coat was black with light blue trim shaped like flames and was worn like a cape clasped at the neck line, a black tunic, black gloves, black leggings, black boots, a strange black harness on his torso with chains and hooks that connected it to the dragons saddle to prevent him from falling off during flight, his tricorn hat was the same color as his coat with the same trim and it covered the top half of his face, looking closely Stoick could make out the small amount of facial hair on his chin putting his age around seventeen or eighteen, his auburn hair reached down the mid-section of his back, two swords one strapped to each side of his belt, and perched on his shoulder was a terrible terror.

"Yes Stoick that's him, King Draco Ryder." answered Bertha

Stoick walked forward but took caution in his approach. The last thing he wanted was to get torn apart by these monsters. At first they growled as Stoick came close but were silenced after Draco raised his hand, no doubt their obedience to this man was absolute. As Stoick stood in front of the Black beast that frightened even his forefathers he couldn't help but be amazed, such power in something smaller than many of the dragons he battled in his life.

He then looked to man on the beasts back. "Greetings King Draco, I am Stoick the vast and I welcome you to Berk." said Stoick diplomatically

"I know who you are Stoick and I think you mean welcome 'back' to Berk." said Draco coldly Stoick became confused until Draco pushed up his hat, everyone other than the Bogs gasped and Stoick's eyes became so wide they'd fall out after he saw a face he'd not seen in four years. Though eroded by time and a large scar going diagonally across his face from the hair line to the left side of his chin Stoick could see that Draco Ryder, king of the pirates was in fact Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, his son.

"H-Hiccup?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hiccup?" several voices shouted in unison. There were several gasps from the crowd of people that had formed earlier.

'It…it is him, he's back.' thought Astrid her eyes widened in shock as she eyed this 'Draco Ryder'. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout just stared, mouths open in shock mostly Stoick, the ruthless monster the pirates made their king was his own son.

"I am not Hiccup. At least… not any more…" Draco murmured in barely a whispered.

"Stoick what's going on, why is everyone calling Draco Hiccup?" Bertha questioned

"Bertha, the man you made your king is my son." Stoick replied

Bertha's eyes went wide and she looked to her king as did most of the other bog burglars. It had been many years since they last saw him. The last time she saw Stoick's son he was just a child tripping over himself but after looking closer she could see some similarities.

"What…what happened to you?" Stoick asked in total shock.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now it's too long of a story. Now 'Stoick' if you will, I have some proposals I wish to consult you with."

Stoick looked has his son with confusion, "Proposals?"

"Demands actually."

"Umm… okay…" Stoick had a look of confusion "Go ahead."

The Draco glanced around at the Vikings surrounding them, and then shook his head, "Alone."

Stoick hesitated for a long while before nodding his head slowly, "Alright then. Where would you like to discuss this?"

"The great hall." answered Draco dismounting from Toothless. Everyone could then see that his coat almost reached down his ankles and completely cloaked his body .

"Yes, I should have known," Stoick turned to walk away, but Draco pushed him to the side, taking the lead.

"Wait, what about the dragons?" questioned Stoick. He looked at the beasts, the look of death visible in there eyes as they looked left and right at the Vikings.

"As long as your villagers keep their distance and don't do anything stupid to provoke them my crew will do the same, you have my word." Draco said still walking

"I suppose have no choice but to take it." Stoick said then started walking after him.

Camicazi stared at Draco and Stoick and they made their way to the Great Hall. Her eyes lit up as she knew this would be a perfect opportunity for her to get on Draco's good side. She pushed and shoved her way through the crowd. Some people yelled at her, others accepted it.

"King Draco!" Camicazi shouted as she broke free from the mass of Vikings and ran up to him, "King Draco!"

"Camicazi get back here!" Yelled Bertha chasing after her daughter.

"Hmm," the Draco paused, and turned around to see what the commotion was about.

"King Draco," she huffed when she finally caught up to them.

"Yes?" Draco questioned

"I was wondering...um, would you like me to be of any service to you?"

"Camicazi!" Bertha yelled grabbing her daughter by the arm "I apologize your highness for my daughters' rude behavior."

Stoick replayed what Bertha had just said in his mind 'your highness' he was never going to get use to that.

"I'm not being rude," said Camicazi freeing herself from her mother's grip "I was just wondering if there was something I could do for him."

"Hmm actually…yes, there is something." Draco said to Camicazi.

"What is it?" Camicazi looked at Draco with surprise.

"Look after my Terrible Terror Fang, would you?" he snapped his fingers and Fang crawled from his shoulder to his wrist. "You see, Fang can be a bit temperamental and I don't need him doing anything… rash," Fang felt insulted and growled angrily at Draco. "See what I mean."

"Uh...sure no problem." she said a little scared. The little dragon flapped its wings and landed on her shoulder, growling grumpily.

"I warn you Camicazi, if anything happens to Fang so help me Odin I'll-"

Stoick coughed awkwardly, "Hiccup, we must get going," he gestured to the great hall that was now in site as he took the lead and looked back to his son.

"Stoick, I told you that I am no longer Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, I-am-Draco-Ryder, king of the pirates." Draco stood proudly, with his coat flapping in the wind, making the trim look like actual flames. Even Stoick had to admit even he was impressed.

"Well, Draco Ryder, come, we have to discuss these 'demands' that you have."

"Yes, we do," Draco rolled his eyes, then gave Camicazi one last warning glance, before following his used-to-be father.

Camicazi looked at the tiny dragon still perched on her shoulder. "You'd better not bite me," she warned pointing a finger at him and just as Draco warned Fang snapped at it making her jump. "What did I just tell you!" she yelled while Fang only snickered.

_**Inside the great hall**_

"So are you still Draco, because I'd like to ask Hiccup some questions."

"Ask away Stoick."

"Why did betray your tribe and you throw your lot in with those wretched demons?" Stoick asked angrily

"I didn't, me and my crew are a neutral party in your war."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, we want it to be over more than you do. Are you done?"

"One more question. Why did you leave?" Stoick asked in a voice that held more concern than anger "Do you even realize how long we were searching for you?" Draco felt uneasy being asked that.

"It's... complicated, let's just get this over with."

"Fine, what are your demands?"

**_Elsewhere in the village_**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" shouted Snotlout "MY WIMPY LITTLE COUSIN IS KING OF THE PIRATES?"

"Did you see that scar on his face?" Ruffnut asked "Nasty, it looked deep enough to have put a groove in his skull, lucky little twerp."

"I'm still trying to figure out how he got those dragons to listen to him without getting torn to bits, burned to a crisp, or even eaten." said Tuffnut

"What about the Night Fury? How he managed to get the unholy offspring of lightning and death to let him ride on its back is beyond anything I can think of." Said Fishlegs

"I think we just should keep our distance." said Astrid and they looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't tell me your scared of Hiccup," Ruffnut teased.

"NO I...I...I'M FOR A WALK!" Astrid yelled then stomped off then she noticed Cami with Fang in her arms and another Bog talking.

"Are you sure Cami? Marriage is a permanent bond."

'Camicazi is getting married?' Astrid thought to herself, curiosity got the best her and she then hid behind a nearby house to hear more.

"Don't you get it Catseye? The pirate king has more power than the six pirate lords combined and so will whoever he marries, so all I need to do is get him to like me and I'm set for life. I'll be the one giving the orders instead of my mom." Camicazi explained petting Fang

"She wants to marry Draco?" Astrid whispered completely shocked by what she heard from the girl.

"So all you like is his power?" Asked Catseye.

"Well duh every king needs a queen to rule by his side and the second I learn how he controls those monsters of his and a proper heir has been produced I'll get rid of him. If living with a few smelly reptiles is all it takes then so what?"

Astrid was now seething in rage. This was no girl this was a snake in the grass.

"Ok well I've got to go, my mom will freak if I don't get back soon, bye Cami." Catseye said walking away

"Oh and Catseye," Catseye froze in her tracks "if you tell anyone about my plan I'll tell everyone about your little accident understood?"

Catseye stood there for a few moments shaking in fear. "Yes ma'am." Catseye said. Her voice cracked slightly.

"Good girl, you can go now."

Catseye then ran as fast as she could to the Bogs ships.

"It won't be long now, once I get his majesties attention I'll be living the high life in no time." said Cami petting fangs head

"That little sneak," Astrid whispered "I have to warn Draco,"

"Stay where you are Astrid." said Camicazi. Astrid was shocked she knew Astrid was there listening. "That's right, I knew you were there the whole time, never underestimate the hearing of a Bog Burglar, especially the future Chieftess. If you even think of telling Draco about my plan, I'll say it was you and trust me. I can be very convincing. Last time someone learned one of my secrets they threatened to tell every one so I framed her for a crime she didn't even commit. I got off scot free and she got banished and if you don't keep your trap shut you'll end up just the same."

Astrid's blood was boiling _'that dirty rat, she could be bluffing but I can't take that chance going to have to do as she says... for now.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Stoick and Draco were sitting at a table silence enveloped the hall. The only sound was the crackling of the torches Stoick was thinking over his options Hic-um Draco's demands were difficult ones to agree with but what he offered in return was even more difficult to turn down.

"Well Stoick, do we have an accord?" asked Draco

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Stoick replied

"What, you don't trust your own son?"

Stoick thought for a moment, a chance like this would never happen again, and of course the fact that this was his son. Stoick let out a sigh in submission, there was no other option.

"Alright Hi-uh Draco, do to the circumstances I have to agree to your demands but I don't think the other villagers will."

"Trust me, with what I offer they will." said Draco Hiccup then walked to the door but stopped as his hand touched the door. "And if you really wanted to find me you should have looked in Rome four years ago." he said his back turned to the larger man.

"Rome!" Stoick said in shock. "Why in the name of Hel were you in Rome?"

Draco moved his hand from the door to his face and slowly trailed the tips of his fingers along the scar across his face. "I'll tell you when the time comes but not now." with that said Draco left the great hall.

_Meanwhile_

"Quit hiding Astrid." said Camicazi in a commanding tone

Not seeing much choice Astrid came out from her hiding place scowling

"Are you all ways so nosey?" Cami questioned.

"Only when it comes to rats like you." Astrid replied

"Sticks and stones."

"What makes you think he'll want to marry you?" Astrid questioned

"We Bogs are masters- or should I say mistresses of seduction, all of that kind, sweet, girly stuff was just an act to get him to lower his guard."

"So you seduce him then what."

"I just wait until he pops the question and then I'll be on my way to becoming the queen of the pirates.

"And this so called proper heir, I'm guessing you're not big on taking care of boys."

"Men are hormonally challenged and very easy to manipulate."

"Yeah, easy just like you." Astrid said smiling.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Cami shouted in anger

The two found themselves in a stare down until another Bog Burglar came running up to them. "Camicazi, Camicazi." the Bog Burglar shouted

"What is it?" Cami replied

"The meeting is over King Draco sent me to get you so he could retrieve his Terror before the announcement."

"What announcement?" Astrid asked

"The announcement about Draco's demands, it's going to start soon." and with that they rushed to the outdoor stage where everyone was meeting, Stoick stood to face the villagers.

"I know you're probably expecting me to give a speech, but not this time" said Stoick to the villagers who were talking and whispering among themselves "Instead I announce that the pirates king Draco Ryder will speak his demands."

Stoick stood aside for Draco, two members of his crew, and the night fury not a lot of people were happy about it but he just stood there unfazed.

"Thank you Stoick, before we get started I would like to personally thank Camicazi for personally taking care of my Terror, Fang." Draco said looking directly at Camicazi followed by gazes of those around her.

"Um, thank you King Draco." Camicazi said in a falsely timid voice and bowing slightly

_'Why that little...'_ Astrid thought

Draco then gave a short whistle and Fang jumped out of Cami's arms and flew straight over the Vikings who ducked from a dragon flying over them, even if it was a Terror a dragon was still a dragon.

Fang landed on Draco's forearm "Hey little buddy." Draco said smiling and scratching the side of Fangs neck causing him to purr. Now the villagers were really confused Hiccup the useless who wanted to fight dragons was now a powerful king and friend to dragons.

"Now to the matter at hand" Draco said as Fang crawled up to his shoulder "My first demand is that my ships be able to dock, my second demand is that no harm my come to any of my dragons no matter how old they are, if a dragon harms anyone I will see to its punishment and if and any dragon IS harmed it will be an act of war, my third demand is that my dragons be able to come ashore to stretch their legs...or wings as the case maybe, my forth and final demand is that I teach a small number of people to train and ride dragons." The people were outraged how dare he make such demands but after a roar from the Night Fury they soon settled. "Now I know that this is much to ask but what I offer in return might change your minds."

"What could you possibly have that we would want that badly?" one Viking braved followed by cries of agreement from the others.

Draco smiled at their response this was exactly what he was waiting for now he had them right where he wanted them.

"What I offer in return is the one thing you all what more than anything in the world, the one thing you've been trying to find for the past three hundred years, I will give you the location of The Dragons Nest."


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was silent from shock until one woman stood forward "You know where the nest is?" she asked

"Not only do I know were the nest is but if my demands are met I will personally take you there." said Draco

The people of Berk whispered to one another unsure of what to do. Astrid was deep in thought. 'Does he really think that now is the time to attack, sure he's got an army of dragons but will it be enough?'

"How do we know this isn't some kind of trap?" said another random Viking causing thoughts of betrayal filled everyone's minds

"Because I know what we're up against." said Draco in a stern tone. "All the dragons you've been fighting, Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Nightmares; their all weaklings compared to their vile master."

"What do you mean by 'their master'?" questioned an elder

"Listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself." Draco said then looked around to make sure everyone was listening "Deep in The Dragons Nest lives a gigantic monster that controls all the other dragons. This creature is unlike anything you have ever faced or ever will. The dragons raid you for food to feed that thing, because if they don't bring back enough food they're eaten themselves. They can barely get enough food to feed themselves and they give what they have to their young so they at least have a future."

The new information was a lot for everyone to take in, if what Draco said was true then the dragons were more the victims in this war then they were.

"Your highness forgive my interruption but how big is this monstrosity, exactly?" questioned Bertha slightly on edge from fear.

"A valid question Bertha." said Draco. Bertha sigh in relief "I've been to the nest multiple times to get more and more information on the creature, its head is as big as a long ship and very hard, it's body is just as big, its back is covered in spines, a tail made for smashing, six eyes meaning this thing has no blind spot, large nostrils, two very big wings, and stubby red spikes covering its forepaws. It's because of these spikes that I have named this creature the Red Death."

After hearing the description of the monster fear and question spread through the large crowd. If they had found the nest they would be dead. Many of them were mentally thanking the gods for what they did to turn Hiccup into Draco. Others were still not convinced.

"If this Red Death thing is so huge then how do you expect us to beat it?" Questioned Snotlout

"Because you'll have my crew as back up." replied Draco

"Those things don't even look like they beat a Nightmare." said Tuffnut "I mean where did you find those things and what are they anyway?"

"I found them living in a large European mountain that had multiple caverns and tunnels making it seem like a giant maze." Draco answered "The natives of a nearby village called them Jabberwocks. As for the ones that pull my ships they are called Shandues, they're docile creatures that wouldn't hurt a fly even when threatened, but for now let's focus on Red Death. I will start selecting who I will teach to train dragons after my ships have docked so if there are anymore objections then speak now."

Draco waited for a response but heard nothing, a victorious smile appeared on his face "Very wise of you." said Draco making most of the Berkians want to smack the smirk right off his face "Toothless, fly to the Shandues and signal for them to dock." Toothless flew into the sky and then in the direction of the ships causing everyone other than Astrid to hit the deck.

'What!' Astrid thought 'How can Toothless fly without Hiccup?' she looked closely at his tail and saw what looked like a prosthetic. It connected to his remaining tailfin that helped the prosthetic to move as the fin moved. Astrid redirected her gaze to Draco who was walking off the stage followed by the dragons called Jabberwocks. She ran to catch up with him; she had a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

**_Meanwhile_**

Toothless swiftly flew closer to the five sea dragons towing the ships, when he was directly over them he let out a high pitched roar. The Shandues let out deep wails and began to move closer to Berk with surprising speed.

**_Back on Berk_**

Astrid was about to catch up with Draco when the Jabberwocks turned to face her, this made Astrid stop in her tracks. The large creatures bared their fangs and growled, telling her she was too close to their master.

Draco stopped and turned to see what the disturbance was, seeing it was Astrid he remembered the night from four years ago. "So you followed my order to this day?" He asked in an emotionless tone.

"Yeah, I did" Astrid said fearing she'd be the Jabberwocks next meal "Um, would you mind telling them I'm not a threat."

"Calm down you two, she's an old friend." Draco said The Jabberwocks backed off after hearing their master's command and went back to his sides. Draco wrapped his arms around their necks and scratched the sides of their heads.

"Been awhile Astrid." said Draco

"Four years to be accurate." said Astrid, taking in every detail of his features she noticed that he had multiple smaller scars on his face some faded by time others that looked recent, the dark circles under his eye were a sign that he must not have been sleeping very well, and his eyes...his eyes...if the eyes were truly the window into the soul then what Astrid saw was pain and anger in its darkest form.

It seemed there was no end to how much Hiccup had changed.

"Hiccup, what happened to you, how you end up like…this?" she asked gesturing to all of him.

"It's a long and painful story." Said Draco putting his hands in his pockets and turning back to the docks. "I'd rather not talk about it right now and my name is Draco."

'Hiccup, what did this to you?' Astrid questioned mentally

Later at the docks, the Shandues had docked the ships on Berks shore. The ships were large even by Viking standards. Draco signaled the Jabberwocks on board to lower the walkway.

"GO!" someone shouted when the walkway touched the ground, and dragon bolted off the ship. It had no wings, light brown scales with black spots covered its body, a stubby tail, large jaw, and ran on all fours. On its back was a small boy 'no older than nine' with black spiky hair and dressed in a grey tunic, brown leggings, and black boots.

The villagers instinctively reached for their weapons as the large beast came towards them.

"YAAAHHOOOO!" The boy shouted before he was pulled off the dragons back by Draco.

Sensing the lack of a rider the dragon skid to a stop and looked back to see Draco holding the boy by his scruff of his tunic.

"ARI," Draco scolded the boy, "what in the name of Hel were you thinking?"

"You know Trapjaw doesn't like being cooped up and you said we could run around all we want when we got to land." Ari said angrily.

Draco looked to the dragon 'who was covering its face with its paws' and let out a sigh. "Ari, I know what I said, but most people around here tend to get a little spooked by a Bandersnatch charging right at them." Draco said to Ari then put him down. "Now, don't you think you need to apologize to our hosts?"

"Sorry everybody, I didn't mean to scare you." Ari said to the villagers who were a little more than confused by the boy.

"Ari, where's your sister?" Draco asked the young boy.

"Here I am captain." said a small female voice. Looking back up the wooden walkway every one saw a young girl 'at least eleven years old' with long golden blond hair, wearing a green tunic, a brown vest, black fur skirt, brown leggings, black boots, and a red bandana on her head. Although what was most surprising was that she was standing on the back of a dragon that looked more like a bird. It had a large beak like maw, black and white feather like scales that covered its body and overlapped one another, and large red scales crowned its head, a long neck, two legs, a long tail, and strong wings which meant this dragon 'unlike the Bandersnatch' could fly.

The dragon shrill roar then ran down the walkway with great speed while the girl continued to stand on its back maintaining her balance. The dragon stopped in front of Draco and the girl jumped off and saluted him.

"First mate Honeycomb, rider of Birdy the Jubjub, reporting sir."

The villagers stared at the two odd children never in all their days had they seen such a thing, children and dragons working together and a young girl as a first mate.

"Honeycomb, you know I don't like you doing that." Draco said to his 'first mate'

"I know, I shouldn't be standing on Birdy's back while she's running but it's so much fun."

"Actually I'm starting to get use to that, but I was referring to the formalities."

"Oh, right."

"Alright you two listen closely," Draco said to the two children who then straightened up. "The deal is done; the dragons are free to roam Berk as long as they don't attack. So I want you two to make sure they stay in line, can I trust you to do that?"

"Yes sir." the two said to their captain

"Very good." Draco then went up the walkway. "I'll gather a small team to help unhook the shandues from the ships so they can swim around out to sea and relax, after that I don't want to be disturbed." The two only nodded to their captain then went on to do as he instructed.

Over the rest of the day the Vikings tried to go about their business and ignore the dragons, but it proved to be more difficult than expected. The Jabberwocks competed against each other in some contest of strength where two tries to force the other to the ground. Ari and Trapjaw ran around the forest jumping over anyone or anything that got in their path. Honeycomb and Birdy flew over the village causing most people to flinch as the saw the shadow of the bird like dragon. The Shandues just swam and splashed around in the open sea squirting each other with water from the spouts on their heads. Draco however had gone into the lead ship and there he remained ever since.

Many people were relieved when the day was over. All the dragons 'Except for the Shandues for some strange reason' were going back to the ships to sleep. Scarlet and Trapjaw were carrying their young riders on their backs while they slept and they both had smiles on their faces. But while they slept with content the people of Berk waited alert and ready for battle should the beasts attack.


	7. Chapter 7

**MY FRIEND EQUINOX REALLY HELPED OUT ON THIS ONE. **

In the great hall while others had gone home for the night Gobber the Belch was the only one who remained in the hall. The person who he once called his apprentice had returned, but not as the smart mouthed boy he once knew. The person who spoke to the entire tribe was a confident man who even made Big Bertha tremble.

"Of all the stubborn thick headed stunts," Gobber rambled, "that boy is going kill us all."

"Only if I'm forced to."

Gobber jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to see none other than the pirate king himself dressed in clothes that looked similer to his old clothes only they were all black, his vest was made had blue fire trim ,black gloves and Fang on his shoulders

"Hiccup!" Gobber said shock.

"How many times must I tell you people," said Draco in an agrrivated tone, "my name is Draco, Draco Ryder the pirate king."

"Well forgive me 'your majety'," Gobber said sarcasticly

Fang growled at the larger man ready to pounce "Easy fang," Draco held the tiny reptile back with one hand.

"What happened to you," Gobber asked. "What happened to the lad who was ready to charge in and try to prove himself to everyone?"

Draco took a deep breath and let out a sigh "I guess I should tell someone, but you are not to tell anyone."

"Done." Gobber stated

Minutes later Draco and Gobber were sitting at a table across from each other. Draco told Gobber everything that happened after he found Toothless.

"So everything in the ring was a trick?" Gobber questioned

"No, I used what I learned from Toothless to my advantage." Draco retorted

"But what happened after you left, what in hel's name happened to you?"

"You might wanna brace yourself because some of the thing in the tale I am about to tell you might shock you."

"I'm a big man I can Handle a little scary story."

_**Later**_

"By the gods!" Gobber said under his breath his face horror etched on his face. "And all of that's true?" Gobber questioned

"Yes, from when I left to when I became the pirate king." Draco said in an emotionless tone

"You've really been through Hel haven't you." Gobber said simpatheticly

"Hel and back." Draco joked

"You're uh-hair has grown." Gobber said trying to change the subject.

"Look Gobber it's ok this isn't the first time I've had to tell my story, but seriously my hair," Draco said running his fingers through his long aubern locks.

"Well whatever happens in the future I hope fate will be more kind to you than it has been." said Gobber

"Thanks Gobber, I gotta go get ready," said Draco standing to his feet and walked to the door, "it was nice seeing you again."

"It was good to see you again too...Draco Ryder." Gobber said earning a grin from Draco as he left the hall.

_**The next morning**_

Many Berkians were in the great hall tired from waiting for an attack that never came. Stoick sat at his throne leaning on an arm rest and struggleing to keep his eyes open. Even the gang was trying to keep from falling asleep.

"So tired." said Fishlegs rubbing his eyes

"We're all tired fishbrain." said an agitated Tuffnut.

"Not me, I slept like a baby." said Astrid getting everyones attention, she was one of the only people who was wide awake.

"Are you serious?" Ruffnut blanched.

"How the heck could you sleep when there's an army of dragons, at our own docks, led by the most powerful pirate of them all." Tuffnut exclaimed. not believing the words that came out of his mouth.

They looked to each other in akward silence.

"Hiccup, powerful," Snotlout said then shivered, "Now that's a scary thought."

Suddenly the doors slammed open causing everyone to jump. There in the entrance stood two Jabberwocks Holding the doors open for Honeycomb who was standing on Birdy's back and Ari who was riding on Trapjaw's back with a bored expretion on his face.

"Which of you is Stoick the Vast?" Honeycomb asked.

"I am Stoick the Vast." Stoick answered standing from his throne.

The worst fear of the Vikings had come true 'Dragons inside the great hall' they could only watch as their mortal enemy continued to desicrate the Vikings most sacred of places. They stopped when they were only inches away from the large man.

"Our captain has chosen three people to train." said Ari.

With great agility that even shocked the Vikings, Honeycomb jumped from Birdy's back, fliped twice, and landed perfectly on her feet in front of Stoick, "I have a list of the trainees," she said then started digging through the bag on birdy's saddle, pulled out a scroll and presented it to a still shocked Stoick.

"Um-thank you."

"Your welcome." Honeycomb said sweetly.

"Just say the names and we can go." Ari said still bored

"Ari, behave." Honeycomb said in a warning tone

Stoick unrolled the scroll and read the names aloud "Fishlegs Ingermen,"

"Say what!" Fishlegs blanched

"Tuffnut Thortson," Stoick continued

"Me!" Tuffnut said in shock

Stoick's eye's went wide at the last name "Snotlout Jorganson."

"Are you kidding me." Snotlout raved bolting up from his chair.

"Draco wants those three to meet him at the dragon ring at high noon and no later." Honeycomb said then climbed back on the saddle. The dragons then turned to leave the hall.

"Good luck guys, you'll need it?" Ari chuckled to the three trainees causing them to gulp in fear.

_**High noon**_

The three gathered in the dragon ring ready to learn how to tame a dragon. Not his first choices but they would have to do for now due to the still skeptical seasoned fighters of Berk. Besides, it was payback time. Draco thought with a hidden smirk, tipping his hat.

"Alright, I've brought you all here today to train you in the art of flying with dragons, I don't care who you were out side the ring in here you all maggots unless you prove yourselfs." This earned the king of pirates angry glares from his "students". "Today each of you will try to mount dragons that I've researched are best for your personalities. It will help keep things going as smoothly and briskly as possible. Any questions? Only one because I don't feel like answering any ignorant questions today."

Honeycomb and Ari giggled at his last statement.

Draco brought Honeycomb and Ari along just so that he could watch them and keep them out of trouble in the still tense state of Berk. Honeycomb was to his right, standing at attention, and Ari was manning the gate doors to the dragon tenants of the Dragon Ring.

Fishlegs raised his hand, but Draco interrupted him before the multiple questions rained down on his head. "No questions?" Draco didn't care for any anyway. He directed his gaze to a gate where Ari stood.

"Prepair to release the Gronkle!" ordered Draco

"Yes sir captain Draco sir." Ari said jumping up and grabbing the release lever to the Gronckle's cage and swinging back and forth until the weight of his body forced it down.

"Good. Fishlegs, since you raised your hand first, you may go first."

Snotlout and Tuffnut snickered at the new-found teacher's pet. Instead of shaking in his boots, Fishlegs beamed and he stepped out of the line at the entrance of the Dragon Ring. He walked out to the middle of the ring and waited for further instructions. He was literally jumping up and down, obviously excited that he would get to show his knowledge of taming a dragon first with his brains not brawn. "Which dragon to I get to tame?"

Draco sent a dark glare to Fishlegs the moment those damning words left his mouth. Fishlegs shrunk down from the intense stare immediately. Honeycomb rolled her eyes at the stupid question.

Draco advanced towards Fishlegs. his coat gently waved with the wind, his head was bowed down to mask his face, and the echoing steps from his heeled boots was the only sound that was heard in the Dragon Ring. He took his sweet time getting to Fishlegs. Draco didn't stop until he was right in front of the larger male. Through the years of his absence, Draco had grown slightly taller. He was only up to Fishlegs' chest but it didn't make it less intimidating. His very presence seemed to be enough to extinguish his previous confidence.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen close as if your very existence in this world depends on it." Draco narrowed his eyes. "Ari open the gate!" He said to the young rider, not taking his gaze away from Fishlegs.

The very instant the metal gate was away, a Gronckle exploded through the wooden doors. It looked back in forth for his opponent that it had to attack, when it spotted Fishlegs massive frame it fluttered it's wings rapidly and quickly flew towards Fishlegs.

"Stop." said Draco as he turned to the Gronckle and put a gloved hand out before the tough skinned dragon could tackle Fishlegs.

The Gronckle's eyes widened before coming to a sloppy halt and flipped itself due to the emergency stop landing face first to the ring floors. Then the Gronckle straighten itself up and looked up at Draco as if it hadn't felt anything. Fishlegs felt only a small twinge of fear in the presence of the mighty beast even after the not so good stop.

Snotlout and Tuffnut were rolling with laughter at the Gronckle. Draco heard them but didn't make a move to silence them himself, instead, Draco put two of his finger to the side of his fore-head. A second later, a blue fireball came out of a random direction and shot through the Dragon Ring's upper mesh gate to blow up inches away from Snotlout and Tuffnut's positions. That shut them up immediately. The both of them jumped and hugged each other. When they saw who they were hugging and quickly pulled away.

Draco tipped his hat and Night Fury's roar sounded and slowly disappeared in the wind.

"As I was saying, you will not 'tame' this dragon. You'll need to prove yourself to be different from the morons that inhabit the island. When you, excuse me, 'if' you can do that, the Gronckle might allow you to be his partner." Draco stated as if he was talking to a child who had done something wrong. He might as well have with the circumstances.

Draco walk over to the dragon, looked down to it and looked it dead in the eyes for a minute or two. Draco then took off his glove and scratched the dragon around the neck, to which was greatly appreciated. Looking closer Fishlegs was able to make out part of a light blue flame tattoo on the back of Draco's hand.

"Fishlegs, this is Meatlug. She has agreed to help in our cause. All you have to do is not screw it all to high Hel. Start training." Draco commanded and slipped his glove back on.

Fishlegs looked at Draco's back as the pirate king walked away not giving anymore helpful instructions. Fishlegs turned back to the Gronckle-Meatlug the Gronckle. Fishlegs' could've sworn he saw the dragon narrow it's eyes and smirk at him. Fishleg knew Meatlug wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Here's a thought, how about we do this sometime today, Ingerman?" Honeycomb scoffed. Draco didn't move a muscle, he just stood waiting.

"Alright, focus Fishlegs! You can do this. Just think back to all the Gronckle's weaknesses..." Fishlegs pumped himself up in his mind.

"Forget all the so-called knowledge you think you know about every dragon that existed and the dragon training. They are false."

"Wait, what?" Fishlegs' eyes were so wide they looked like they'd pop out of his head.

"Almost everything you know about dragons is just ignorence and stupidity of the primitive Vikings of centuries past." Draco said getting more glares from Snotlout and Tuffnut for the insult of their ansesters.

Not knowing what to do Fishlegs began to panic. 'What do I do, What do I do!' then Fishlegs decided to resort to the old Viking fallback stratigy.

"YEEEAAAA!" Fishlegs yelled and charged at the dragon. Meatlug countered by ramming into Fishlegs and flying upwards. Fearing the long fall Fishlegs clung to meatlugs head for dear life as Meatlug thrashed her head to shake him off her.

"OH MY GODS, OH MY GODS, OH MY GODS!" Fishlegs was screaming in a oddly high-pitched voice as he tried to hang on to Meatlug. Ari and Honeycomb laughed at the large mans pathetic display.

Meatlug had enough of it and flung the genius off of her. Fishlegs crashed into the weapons rack and the equipment flew in all directions.

A stray lance flew in the air towards Honeycomb who was laughing at Fishlegs' expense. The instant before the lance could skewer her, Draco caught it with lightning fast reflexes. He straightened himself and threw the weapon away.

"Sorry." Honeycomb looked down. She had let her guard down.

"Be careful." Draco said and then walked over to the unconscious Fishlegs. Draco sighed. He looked over to the other two recruits and rolled his eyes as they had their jaws to the ring floor. "This is going to be a long day..." Draco thought to himself. But smirked when he heard meatlug roar and then a scream from Snotlout and Tuffnut.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco walked up to Fishlegs. "Get up. You're done for today."

Fishlegs gathered himself and stood up. "Was it that bad?"

Draco looked up at him with a incredulous expression. "No, you're a natural."

Fishlegs sensed the sarcasm and bowed his head in shame before walking back to the entrance of the ring holding his right arm.

Draco strolled up to Meatlug and gave her a scratch soon a familiar buzzing sound filled his mind meaning that he had made a connection with the dragon. _"So, how do you think he did?"_ He asked mentally. Draco wanted to know Fishlegs strengths and weaknesses were evaluated on the first practice run.

_"He has promise but he still has a long way to go. It will not happen overnight. But with a nudge in the right direction and few more injuries, the Viking boy might be worthy of being my partner."_ Meatlug didn't sugarcoat any details. And her last comment made her laugh.

_"Thank you for your time. I'll be sure to find a better home for you. One that's more deserving for all you've done for this island."_

Meatlug snorted._ "All I've done was get my foolish self captured on this cursed rock of an island."_ She scoffed and retired to her cage.

Draco's expression twitched but he had it under control. _"You have my word."_ He promised to Meatlug's door. Then he left to get back to training the other recruits.

"Tuffnut Thorston! Front and center." Honeycomb beckoned.

Tuffnut snorted. "You got a lot of guts ordering me around, Pipsqueak." He laughed and gave Snotlout a fist pound.

"It's your turn to make a fool of yourself. Come on now." Honeycomb brushed the sneer off and kept her stoic expression professionally.

"Whatever." Tuffnut said in a dull tone.

"Knock 'em dead, Tuff." Snotlout encouraged with a pat on the shoulder.

"You know it." Tuffnut said over his shoulder and lazily marched to the middle of the ring. Then he gave a mock-salute to Honeycomb.

Honeycomb rolled her eyes and nodded to Ari. "The Zippleback will be your dragon but both heads have names, the gas heads name is Barf and the spark heads name is Belch. Think you can handle it, tough guy?"

"Duh, Pipsqueak." Tuffnut turned his attention to the movement of the doors opening to the Zippleback cage.

By then, Draco had finally made it back to Honeycomb's side. He nodded to her and then watched on.

After a few minutes of the Zippleback not making a move to make its appearance, Tuffnut thought of the bright idea to pick up a rock and throw it a the cage doors.

_CHINK!_

The rock that Tuffnut threw exploded into a million tiny pieces as a blur zipped passed it. Draco stood at the opposite side of the ring from where he as standing, and holding one of his swords in his hands, the blade curved and black as night and shimmered an eerie blue in the sunlight.

Tuffnut and Snotlout's jaws were to the Dragon Ring floor.

"Try something that idiotic again and I'll take this saber and destroy any and all chances of there ever being a Tuffnut Jr." Draco said pointing the dark blade at Tuffnut and sending a cold emerald glare towards him. "Do I make myself clear Thortson?"

"W-whatever." Tuffnut tried and failed to play it cool.

**_Meanwhile_**

Astrid was sitting in the hall watching Ruffnut pace back and forth with her arms crossed and a look of rage on her face. "It's not fair," she shouted, "Why did he only pick the guys?"

"Will you sit down, your gonna ware a rut in the floor with all that pacing," Astrid said, Ruffnut grumbled as she grabbed a chair and sat down.

For a long time neither girl said anything until a thought popped in to Ruffnut's head. "Hey Astrid, what do you think Berk will be like if the war really does end."

"I don't know Ruff." Astrid replied "We've been fighting them for so long It's like a part of life, but I'd have to say if Draco really does end the war then maybe the dragons will start living on Berk."

"Over my dead body." a third voice cut in the girls looked over to see one of the least most popular man in all of Berk.

"Mildew." Astrid said, her voice filled with disdain

"Dragons are wild beasts, they don't belong among civilized people."

"If we let a bawl bag like you stay then I don't see why the dragons can't." Ruffnut said causing Astrid to hold her hand to her mouth to hide the forming smile.

"Watch your tongue when you speak to your betters girl." Mildew said sternly

"I'll be sure to do that, when I'm talking to one of my betters." Astrid could hardly hold back her giggles. Mildew on the other hand wasn't too happy about the insults.

"You mark my words listening to that little traitor will only get us killed and once we're out of the way he'll take everything we have just like all pirates do."

Astrid looked to the older Viking with hatred. "Draco didn't have to help us," Astrid said getting both Mildew's and Ruffnut's attention. She couldn't care less what they thought of her for defending the pirate king, "Even after all the things we did and said about him he's still came back to help us. He even figured out how to end the war with out wiping the dragons out. All we have to do is beat Red Death and the dragons won't have any reason to attack us anymore."

"Considering it even exists at all." Mildew argued, "All the wretch has is his word as proof and unless he has some actual evidence of the creatures existence in my eye's he is still a traitorous pirate and nothing more."

Every fiber of Astrid's being was screaming to knock Mildew's lights out but she willed her self not to. "Draco will end the war with the dragons, you just watch."

Just then the doors opened and every one turned to see Fishlegs walked in rubbing his shoulder. Followed by Tuffnut who was rubbing the left sides of his face and torso saying how very hurt he was, next was Snotlout who was as pale as a corps and looked like he had just seen a ghost, he was covered in a slimy substance. and finally bringing up the rear were the kids Honeycomb and Ari who were barely holding back their laughter.

"Care to make a wager on that, lass." Mildew said smugly before he walked away cackling and leaving a very angry Astrid Hofferson.

"What happened to you guys?" Ruffnut asked as they sat at the table

"It was so funny," said Honeycomb sitting next to Astrid with Ari right next to her "Fishlegs got rammed by a Gronkle and he clung to its head screaming when it flew around then he got thrown right into a weapons rack."

"I was not screaming."

"Were too, like a little girl." Ari argued.

"Hey!" Honeycomb and Astrid said together.

"I said little girl, LI-TTLE." Ari said in defense, the girls seemed to calm down.

"What happened to Tuffnut." Ruffnut asked eager to know how her twin made a fool of himself.

"Other than nearly getting castrated by Draco after he tried throwing a rock at the Zippleback, he started insulting the dragon and ended up getting a double tail whip to the face and gut and slammed right in to the wall." Ari explained. Ruffnut let out an airy laugh at her twins failure.

"What about Snotlout he looks like he seems really freaked." Astrid could hardly believe she was even the slightest bit worried for her chief's egotistical nephew.

"I was almost eaten... by a Nightmare."said Snotlout still shaking.

"Quit being such a baby, Hookfang wasn't trying to eat you." Ari said sitting back in his chair. "You were barking orders at him which he took as a challenge."

"He was screaming 'get it off' like a wussy and flailing his arms and legs around." Honeycomb snickered at the memory. "When training was over he ran off faster then Ari after he met his dragon."

"I wasn't as bad as him." Ari said pointing his finger at Snotlout.

"What I'd like to know is how two kids ended up with the pirate king and where are your parents?" Ruffnut questioned the two kids were slightly shocked at first then their expressions turned to ones of sadness as they looked down.

"Our parents are dead along with our entire tribe." Ari said softly. The five teens were shocked by the nine year old's words.

"You're orphans?" Astrid asked. The young riders only nodded in reply. Astrid glared at Ruffnut and punched her in the arm for bringing up the topic.

"Roman solders invaded our island one night seven months ago." said Honeycomb, "We didn't see what happened, we got lost in the woods and wandered until the sun came up. When we finally got back everyone was dead, the bodies piled on the beach burned to a crisp, even the babies." Honeycomb sniff in sorrow at the memory. Ari looked as though on the verge of tears

"Gods above." The twins breathed, Fishlegs was doing his best not to throw up, Snotlout unsure what to say since vikings weren't really all touchy feely, Astrid felt her insides tighten to the point where it almost hurt.

"They took everything." Ari continued, "food, livestock, weapons, fishing nets, and anything else they could get their hands on. After a few days we were so hungry that we would eat almost anything."

Honeycomb couldn't hold back anymore and started crying. "I was so hungry that one night I nearly killed my own little brother in his sleep but when he woke up I snapped out of it. I was supposed to be his big sister yet I was about to kill him for food, I never felt so guilty in my life."

"But since I was in the same boat as her I understood" Ari looked at his sister and smiled, She dried her tears and a smile appeared on her face. "The next day we spotted some ships on the horizon. We knew that if we could signal them we'd be saved so we set one of the abandoned houses on fire to make a smoke signal and it worked."

"We used the spyglass that the solders overlooked, when we saw that the signal was seen by 'the' Captain Draco we got scared and tried to put out the fire, but it was too big, so we hid in a cellar hoping he wouldn't find us ."

"But he did." Astrid said

"Well actually his dragons found us and brought us to him," Ari continued, "he took us in, and well hear we are."

"Wow," Fishlegs said "You lost you whole tribe, that all must have been very traumatizing."

"Maybe," Honeycomb said looking at her little brother. "but I'm sure they wouldn't want us to cry about it for the rest of our lives, they'd want us to move on and that's just what we did when we met Draco. He takes care of us, he's almost like the big brother we never had.

Just then the sound of the doors slamming open caught every ones attention and who else but the pirate king stood in the door way.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Here's what you've all been waiting for. In light of all the good reviews I've gotten here is the next chapter. And to all of you who love to draw I am holding a contest, the best Draco Ryder themed picture on will be posted as the cover picture of the story.**

Draco walked in the hall dressed in the black look alike of his old outfit with his swords attached to his belt. The hall was so silent you could hear a feather land on a creaky board. As he advanced further into the hall his steps seemed to echo throughout

"Well if it isn't the dragon loving bilge rat." said Mildew sitting in his chair. Draco turned to the old man with an emotionless look in his eyes.

"Really Mildew, name calling," Draco said to the older man. "Why don't you act your age and not your boot size." There were a few giggles and smiles from the Vikings including the young riders. Not many people liked Draco but Mildew wasn't exactly the most beloved person.

Mildew didn't take the comment lightly and stood up "Why you little-"

"Please don't move, your squeaky joints are like pieces of metal scraping against each other." this time the laughter was louder.

"I may be old but I've still got a fair amount of time."

"That's what a few seconds, that seems as fair as possible." One Viking spit out his mead and laughed.

"You'd be wise to hold your tongue, filthy pirate."

"You think I'm filthy? You obviously haven't smelled yourself. I can smell you all the way over here," Draco waved his hand through the air then held his nose. "Phew, and you really need to do something about that cabbage breath," All the Vikings were laughing now while Mildew only got madder. "and do you even wash the cabbages before you eat them because that is not just cabbage I smell."

Everyone was now laughing so hard it could be heard outside. Ari and Honeycomb were tearing, Astrid had to hold her sides fearing they might split, Ruffnut leaned too far back in her chair and fell back quickly grabbing Tuffnut's tunic and dragging him down with her, Fishlegs was gasping for air while Snotlout pound his fist against the table. Mildew's rage continued to grow as his face became red. Unable to process coherent thought Mildew picked up his knife and angrily whipped it at Draco.

The entire room went dead quiet as Draco made no move to dodge; instead he caught the blade between his fingers. There was complete silence throughout the hall yet again, until Draco spoke.

"If that was an attempt on my life it was a futile one," Draco then twirled and spun the knife in his hand. "I'm not the same person I was four years ago," The Pirate King then flipped the knife the point of the blade landing of Draco's fingertip perfectly balanced without breaking the skin. The word 'Impressive' barley covered it. "I'm in a whole new league." He then moved his hand from under the blade and let it fall before he grabbed the hilt and threw it at Mildew. The old man had no time to move before the knife took off one of the horns on his helmet.

"W-what are you?" the older man's voice hitched with fear.

"Funny, for over the past three and a half years I've wondered the exact same thing." Draco turned to the table where Honeycomb, Ari, and the others were sitting and made his way to them any Viking that was in his way quickly moved aside.

"Thortson, Ingerman, Jorganson, front and center." Draco ordered. At first they just stared at him like he had just sprouted a second head. "That wasn't a request grunts, it was an order or are your brains having trouble processing that." Draco said grabbing the handle of his sword.

Remembering what happened in the ring the trio got scared and rushed to position

"Woah, how was the training, really?" Ruffnut asked Honeycomb surprised at the boys actions.

Draco put his arms behind his back and started pacing in front of his 'students'

"Out of the few riders I have trained already, you lot are by far the most pathetic bunch I ever had the displeasure of teaching."

"How many others have you trained exactly?" Fishlegs cut in.

"Counting Ari, Honeycomb, and you washouts, the total number is six."

Tuffnut began counting with his fingers for a whole minute "So wait who the sixth?" Tuffnut questioned.

"All I will say is that like Ari and Honeycomb the sixth was able to get on the dragons back on the first try and was by far one of the best worriers I've ever seen, even greater than Stoick himself."

The trio started to feel stupid, someone even better than Stoick was able to mount a dragon so soon while they only succeeded in getting the crap beaten out of them.

Every Viking could hear Draco's words especially Astrid who 'unlike the other Vikings' grew more determined.

"Tomorrow I expect better results," Draco said slowly to make sure they understood. "Or you will see just how miserable I can make this for you."

Hearing all she needed to hear Astrid practically jumped from her seat knocking it over in the process and attracting the attention of every on in the room. Even with everyone now looking at her Astrid did not falter.

"Something you'd like to say Hofferson."

"Yeah, I want in." The gasps in the hall were a clear indication that everyone was shocked by her words, but she paid them no heed.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I want you to teach me how to ride a dragon."

Draco hardened his gaze and pushed Snotlout out of his way and approached Astrid. "You want ME to teach YOU, you Astrid Hofferson, who wanted nothing more than to kill dragons."

Astrid couldn't explain why but it felt as though there was some kind of pressure trying to crush her, but she stood firm. The last thing she wanted to do was appear weak. "Yes, and I won't take no for an answer."

"If you're so adamant about this then prove it, by turning your back on everything you know and believe in, because once you enter that ring your life as a Viking will come to an end."

Astrid looked around the great hall seeing all eyes were on her every one waiting for her answer expecting her to decline. "If that's the price I have to pay… then count me in."

Gasps once again echoed through the great hall, one Viking even fainted. The pirate king only smiled at her and the pressure seemed to just disappear.

"Congratulations, you passed."

"What?" More than anything Astrid was confused

"All of this was a test for you, my true pupil. You didn't really think I'd put the fates of both the dragon and Viking races in the hands of just those three did you? I put them in the ring to demonstrate what would happen to those who continue to follow in their ancestor's footsteps instead of accepting a new way. I even withheld a little information from them to make sure they'd screw up."

"WHAT!" the three boys exclaimed in a mix of shock and anger

"But," Draco continued "they're welcome to try again after you show them how it's done?"

"What about me." Ruffnut cut in. "I don't really care how we do it but all I want this war to be over soon."

"You do realize that you'll be turning your back on the very Viking way of life and tradition." Draco said.

"I think you've made your point," Ruffnut replied pointing at the boys, "we've been doing things the Viking way for three centuries and we're still at war, maybe a change is just what we need."

Draco let out a small chuckle. "Finally, just when I was beginning to think you people we're beyond redemption. Alright Thortson you're in too, but I expect you to try and do better than you idiot brother."

"Done and done"

"Alright girls, report to the ring at high noon tomorrow we'll see how you do."

"Aye aye captain." Ruffnut said jokingly

"Come on, you two." Draco said to Ari and Honeycomb "It's time for lunch."

"Actually captain Draco we were wondering if we could stay here and eat it's been a while since we had a meal on firm ground."

"Oh ok then," Draco said as he turned to leave. "And here I thought you kids liked Pisan Pie"

"Pisan Pie!" Honeycomb and Ari shouted in unison before they bolted out their seats and ran straight out leaving the doors wide open.

Draco chuckled at the young rider's actions. "Oh to be young and so full of energy." The pirate king then made his way out closing the massive Mead Hall doors behind him. Chatter started back up, some of it of it jeers at Mildew who eventually left the Hall fuming, but most of it about the two girls throwing everything away.


	10. Chapter 10

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT MY BRAIN WASN'T REALLY WORKING WITH ME ON THIS ONE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A SCENE, ANY KIND OF SCENE, SEND A PM, A REVIEW, ANYTHING AT ALL. T_T I NEED HELP **

"Why do I have to do it?" Catseye complained to Camicazi as they continued along the path.

"Because I need to know what Draco's looking for in a wife, and I can't just ask him and go along with it, otherwise he might suspect something." Camicazi replied "All you have to do is get him talking and bring back any information that might be important."

"Alright, but how will I know if the information isn't important?"

"If it's something I don't know then it's important, now go find Draco." Camicazi ordered before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Catseye questioned.

"I can't be seen in the same area with you for too long or else word might reach Draco, so you spend some time with him and get him talking, once you get all you can meet me in the forest." Camicazi then took her leave.

Catseye was still unsure about Camicazi's plan, but she knew better than to disobey her. She began to search the village for her target until she was almost run down by Ari and Honeycomb. She watched as the two children ran off running and laughing.

"Hello."

Catseye jumped in surprise and looked back to where the voice originated, her eyes widened and her heart felt like it was beating impossibly fast. Standing right in front of her was the pirate king himself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Draco said sincerely.

"Huh, oh no, I'm ok," Catseye said trying to keep it together.

"Oh, that's good, I'll just be on my way then."

Catseye needed to think fast, Draco was getting away, and she couldn't go back to Camicazi empty-handed. "King Draco!" Catseye called running up to him but stopped when he looked at her.

"Yes, what is it?" Draco questioned the Bog Burglar with a raised eyebrow at the use of his title.

Catseye tried to find the right words, but the pirate kings gaze on her was making it difficult. "I-I was w-wondering… if I could… tag along on your walk to… where ever it is you're going." Catseye was scolding herself for her stupidity.

"I don't see why not." Draco then started walking with Catseye behind him.

Though Catseye was relieved she couldn't forget she had a job to do.

She walked with Draco through the village's vendor street. Neither one saying a thing, which wasn't helping Catseye in the slightest. much. She had to get him talking about something before it was too late. "So, King Draco, any hobbies?"

Draco nodded at a certain hide vendor before answering. "A few, why do you ask?"

Catseye guessed that the two men traded business sometime in the past. "Just wondering, so what do you like to do?"

"I enjoy a good book every now and then, I also like sketching, and of course there is flying."

Not exactly what Catseye was expecting, but at least it was something. Even if the fearless pirate sounded like some old retired warrior living out the last of his days. "What about friends I'm sure you must have at least one or two." Catseye didn't notice the sudden movement of Draco clenching his fist.

"I have many friends both near and far, some people have pretended to be my friend just to get close to me and betray me," Draco replied making Catseye's eyes to widen, "but my best friend is Toothless."

"Your best friend is the Night Fury?" Catseye knew she shouldn't have trusted her voice, but she needed to keep the conversation going. 'Camicazi said anything she doesn't know is important!' A chagrined expression crossed her face.

If the hint of skepticism, or panic in Catseye's case, bothered the pirate, he hid it well. "Yes, we've been through many adventures together both good and bad. I can't even count the number of times we've had each other's backs to the wall, but we always managed to get away."

"O-okay, so what about the other dragons?" Catseye was starting to entertain the idea of slapping the sense back into herself. There she was, her first solid conversation with Draco Ryder, stuttering like a milk-drinker just learning how to talk.

"They are also my friends; we trust each other and help each other when help is needed."

"What about those two kids?" Catseye would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about what their back-story was, until she tripped on a rock. Thankfully, Draco quickly reached out and helped balance her. Catseye noticed that Draco continued to hold a firm grip.

"My crew spotted a plume of smoke on an island and I decided to check it out. We found an abandoned village and the source of the smoke was a burning house. I told my crew to scout the area and they brought Ari and Honeycomb to me. They were hungry, scared, and from the looks in their eyes, they had seen something no child should ever see." Draco adopted a melancholy look as if to give Catseye a preview of what he saw back then. He absent-mindedly thumbed her fingers.

"But from what I saw they looked like normal kids." Her eyes shifted for an instant on their contacting hands.

Draco caught her and suddenly withdrew his hand, staring at it as if just tried committed mutiny. "At first they were completely different. When I got them to my ship I gave them some food, they ate like animals and didn't stop until they were full. I took them under my wing, taught them everything I knew, and showed them the world through the eyes of Asgard."

"You're a really are a nice guy aren't you?" Catseye asked looking at Draco in a whole new light. She'd deduced that he had the mannerisms of good tradesmen, but she couldn't overlook the fact that pirates are clever in how they interact with others.

The pirate king stopped and looked to Catseye with a smile in his eyes. "I am merely a man who wishes to show people that even though hope, no matter how frail, is nearly impossible to kill. Though the spirit can be broken, it takes true strength to pick up the pieces and build up to be just as strong as before."

"Well, by looking at those two, anyone can tell you're doing a good job." Catseye gave him a small compliment.

"Merci beaucoup Madame."

"You speak French?" Catseye questioned in shock.

Draco couldn't help but smile as he saw the blush forming on the Bog-Burglar's face "Not just French, I also know Greek and numerous other languages."

'Great. He's clever and smooth.' Catseye thought before she asked him "How many other languages do you know?"

"Huh, I'm not sure; it's been so long since I counted them. Any other questions you'd like to ask?"

Catseye thought about it until one particular question popped into her head. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Draco's eyes widened and his smile faltered. It was clear to Catseye that she had overstepped some sort of boundary.

As Draco lowered his head he closed his eyes and let out a sigh "No, at least not anymore." He said softly. "I lost my heart once; I won't let that happen ever again. I made a vow not to make any deep connections with any women." Draco sighed when he noticed Catseye furrowed brow.

Catseye teased with a look that said "Whatever you say, pirate king" before she went on. "So you have no plans to get married or have children to pass the crown down to?"

"My only plan is to continue my reign until I am unable to, and then pass the crown to a dragon rider I deem fit to carry it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go, alone."

Catseye could tell that he was done talking from how much emphasis he put on the alone. "I'm sorry if I said something that upset you..."

"It's not that, I just need some time to myself for a while." Draco said before turning to leave. He gave a little wave over his shoulder.

Catseye couldn't help but wonder what had he been through in his life, but she soon remembered what her mission was.

**_Later in the forest_**

"He said what?!" Camicazi shouted causing Catseye to flinch slightly.

"Like I just said, he has no plans to ever get married or have children." Catseye explained for the umpteenth time. "Something happened to him and by the look on his face; he looked like he was hurt. He said that he lost his heart once and that he wouldn't let it happen ever again." Catseye replied solemnly.

"Great so all my plans are useless!" Camicazi exclaimed kicking a rock into the bushes. Camicazi trailed off as she adopted a thoughtful expression. "So he's going to pass the crown down to a dragon rider, then I guess a change of plan is in order."


End file.
